How to View Live Program in Nico Nico Douga
=[http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Menu MENU] This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- How to View Live Program in Nico Nico Douga How to make reservation at Live program in Nico Nico Douga. How to view Nico Nico Douga and Nico Nico.com in English. Augmented Reality (AR) Live Concert and Nicofarre etc. (This is non-official translation.) ---- ---- ---- How to View Live Program in Nico Nico Douga If you are not watching Live Program on time or want to view again, you can make [タイムシフト予約/Time shift reservation] to view it later. If your internet connection is very slow, you can view it later or change to low quality mode to view smoothly. Here's a tip: if people have trouble registering a Nico Nico Douga account, they can just register a Nico Nico.com account Nico Nico.com accounts work on Nico Nico Douga. Free users will be able to watch this event as well, but you will need a nicovideo account to watch it. If you do not have one, you can simply register an account at niconico.com , and use that account on nicovideo. How to make account for Nico Nico Douga or Nico Nico.com First you need to make an account to view videos. You need to register first in NicoNico.com NicoNico.com English http://www.niconico.com/ Then, check the availability of the English program. The big concert will be usually live streamed in English site also. http://live.niconico.com/ If there is not listed in English site, Just go to Japanese Site of Nico Nico Douga to Log in. Nico Nico Live (ニコ生） Top page with program schedule http://live.nicovideo.jp/ Nicofarre is also sometime used for small live concert and event using AR technology. http://nicofarre.jp/ General HELP for Nico Nico.com in English http://help.niconico.com/ ---- Example of live concerts. One More Live Stream Event: Miku in Yokohama Tokyo Bay Presented by Sony Playstation Vita 「夏の終わりの39祭り」 URL of the Live Stream Event http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv103480127 http://www.mikufan.com/one-last-live-stream-event-miku-in-yokohama-tokyo-ba/ 「夏の終わりの39祭り」 (39 Festival for the end of Summer) Aug. 29. Wed. 17-19 pm JST. 日時　　　：2012年8月29日（水）17:00開場　19:00開始 会場に来られない方にも、WEBを通して「夏の終わりの39祭り」を楽しんでいただけるような企画をご用意しました。 みんなで盛り上がろう♪ http://www.jp.playstation.com/psvita/crystalwhite/miku/?tkgpscom=psvita_youtube_39 http://www.jp.playstation.com/psvita/crystalwhite/miku/withweb.html Voca Nico Night -ボカニコ- in ニコファーレ Live concert in Nico Nico Douga at Nicofarre For viewing and [Time Shift reservation] in Nico Nico Live to view at later http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv97616425 Start: July 14, 18pm JST 2012 at Nicofarre Live streaming in English at Nico Nico.com http://live.niconico.com/watch/lv97616425 Official Homepage http://www.nicovideo.jp/vocanico PV http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18162435 Gumi/Megpoid 3rd Anniversary AR Live at Nicofarre [GUMI誕生祭2012 in ニコファーレ ～Megpoid 3rd Anniversary～ 特設ページ] http://live.nicovideo.jp/gate/lv94924972 June 26,2012 19pm-JST http://www18.atwiki.jp/vocalive/pages/162.html Facebook:http://www.facebook.com/Gumi.Megpoid.Page ---- How to a make [タイムシフト予約/Time shift reservation] of Live Program video in Nico Nico Douga. You can NOT make a reservation BEFORE the starting of the Live Program. Can you see the Yellow button (Right ) in the Live page? This is the button to make reservation in Nico Nico DOuga. Can you read on The Yellow Button? 「タイムシフト予約] (Time shift reservation) Click this button to make reservation.　That all. After proper reservation, Yellow button became Gray color button. That all for today. You can read more detail in here. Timeshift Mode http://help.niconico.com/2011/04/timeshift-mode.html General HELP for Nico Nico.com in English http://help.niconico.com/ How do I make a reservation? http://help.niconico.com/2011/06/how-to-make-a-reservation.html ---- Important Information to View smoothly How to change the quality of video streaming during the live. How to change into low quality mode to view smoothly during live streaming. To avoid getting kicked from the stream, switching to the lower quality stream is recommended. You can do this by clicking the text below the player that says “低画質モード”. However, you should note that free users can still be kicked from the lower quality stream to make way for premium nicovideo users. Due to too many viewer, it is recommended to view in [低画質モード(Low quality mode)] if you can not view smoothly. Even [低画質モード(Low quality mode)], it is usually very good quality for live streaming. Initial setting is [高画質モード (High quality mode)] [高画質モード (High quality mode)] [低画質モード(Low quality mode)] How to use comment, Full screen and find information コメント（comment ): press this button after putting your comment 「___」full screen mode. コマンド (command): command menu for making comment. You can change the color of comment. {__} : to show or hide comment in the screen How do I comment on Live Broadcast? http://help.niconico.com/2011/07/how-do-i-comment-on-live-broadcast.html 使い方(How to use) http://live.nicovideo.jp/s/niconamaguide 来場者数 (total number of people visited) This is very important. プレミアム登録 (For Premium registration) When too many people try to view the page, free account user may kicked out from page. Then, you may need to open the same page again to view. 座席番号　(Number of you seat in the Website) Comment from Arena seat may reflected in the projector/monitor in the Live room. ---- How to view the video after [タイムシフト予約/Time shift reservation]. You can usually view the video in next 1 week [「タイムシフト予約/Time shift reservation]. Just go to live streaming page. Can you see the Yellow button (Right ) in the Live page. [「タイムシフト視聴する/Time shift viewing]. Then, press Yellow [「タイムシフト視聴する/Time shift viewing] to view reserved video. You can usually view the reserved video ONCE. The meaning of ONCE is that you can see again in 24 hours from starting. It may able to record by Streamtransport at later. Example of [「タイムシフト視聴する/Time shift viewing] Gumi/Megpoid 3rd Anniversary AR Live at Nicofarre [GUMI誕生祭2012 in ニコファーレ ～Megpoid 3rd Anniversary～ 特設ページ] http://live.nicovideo.jp/gate/lv94924972 ---- How to open your menu/account page of your Nico Nico Live streaming Go to [生放送/my menu of Nico Nico Live streaming] page. press [マイメニュー/my menu of Nico Nico Live streaming] in the right TOP of the page of Nico Nico Live. [ニコニコ生放送/Nico Nico Live] (left TOP of the page) [生放送/my menu of Nico Nico Live streaming] (left TOP of the page) [マイメニュー/my menu of Nico Nico Live streaming] (Right TOP of the page) in your [マイメニュー/my menu of Nico Nico Live streaming], you can see this button. タイムシフト予約リスト/List of the videos after Time shift reservation [視聴する/viewing reserved video] [削除/delete video] ---- ---- ---- Nicofarre AR technology Nicofarre is also sometime used for small live concert using AR technology. http://nicofarre.jp/ http://nicofarre.jp/smarty.php?tmpl=led_format.html&sctn=led_format http://nicofarre.jp/smarty.php?tmpl=information.html&sctn=information Augmented Reality (AR) Live Concert and Nicofarre etc. http://www18.atwiki.jp/vocalive/pages/23.html http://www18.atwiki.jp/vocalive/pages/162.html Example of AR live video First AR Live concert at National Museum of energing Science and Innovation in Tokyo, Japan http://www.dcexpo.jp/2012/index.html DCEXPO2011_VOCALOID3 x Live AR_HD版 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8Lf8o_CXOU This video clip is "VOCALOID3 x LiveAR" at DIGITAL CONTENT EXPO 2011 in Tokyo, JAPAN, 2011. Augmented reality (AR) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augmented_reality 【初音ミク】新プロジェクト発表！「Project mirai」【Project mirai】 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsUwnJk7CKM ---- ---- ---- ---- How to view Nico Nico Douga and Nico Nico.com in English. [http://mikucommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Help_Viewing_Original_in_English Help Viewing Original in English] 【英語でオリジナル動画を閲覧するためのお願いとヘルプ】 ---- ---- International Site of Nico Nico Douga/Video. 【英語表示でニコニコ動画を見る方法と二次利用ガイド】 NicoNico video just started to open English site last year. Howerever, user may not able to view the comment of original Japanese site. The account is different from original Japanese site. Vocaloids Channel maybe similar to MikuBook in YouTube. It may possible to find the original creation and maybe able to contact to original Producer if you have an account. NicoNico.com English http://www.niconico.com/ http://www.nicovideo.jp/vocaloid Japanese Site Vocaloids Channel http://www.niconico.com/vocaloid/ Channels http://ch.niconico.com/ ranking channel http://www.niconico.com/vocaloid/ranking 【The embedding system is already working for Facebook.】 【Facebookでニコニコ動画とNico Nico.comの表示が可能に】 World of Nico Nico.com (Facebook) http://www.facebook.com/vocaloids.world Facebook of Nico Nico.co http://www.facebook.com/niconicocom Within the Vocaloid channel, ranking channel is opened including Total ranking, Monthly ranking and Daily ranking. When you open the USER INFO of the original Vocaloid works, It may possible to find the URL info of the Original Producer such as Blog and some additional information. Nico Nico.com opened the Facebook channel.Nico Nico.com also opened the Vocaloid channel of Facebook to inform and view original Vocaloid works in Nico Nico Douga/Video. The embedding system is already working for Facebook. ---- ---- Facebook